A Knight's Pride
by Kee
Summary: The next chapter is up. Pls R&R.
1. Prologue

A Knight's Pride  
  
Prologue  
  
The following is an excerpt from an article written by an unknown journalist on the Hokuten rebellion a few months after the coronation of King Delita Hyral, entitled 'The Twilight of the Hokuten'.  
  
"The coronation of the new king, Delita Hyral, was celebrated jubilantly by the populace. The commoner king, as he is dubbed by the people, has brought hope and happiness throughout the land. Alas, this sentiment is not shared by all. Many nobles disapprove, but they could merely watch in silence as a person who symbolizes everything they looked down upon, be crowned king of Ivalice. After all, mysteries and conspiracy theories surround the new king's rise to power. The deaths of all the ruling nobles prior to the coronation have caused great suspicion amongst the people. Bestrada Larg, lord of Gallione, died in the Bethla Massacre; Druksmald Goltana, lord of Zeltennia, was allegedly murdered by a traitor; Alphons Draclau, lord of Lionel, Mesdoram Elmdor, lord of Limberry, and Gelkanis Barinten, lord of Fovoham, were all allegedly murdered by the hands of the heretic Ramza Beoulve. There are rumors abound that the deaths of these five lords were all the machinations of the now defunct Beoulve clan, a rumor supposedly spread by the king himself. Others say that the Church also had a hand in it. Most of it is unclear, but one thing this journalist is sure of is that Delita Hyral has ultimately gained unchallenged power over Ivalice. As a result the nobles could do nothing, in fear of retaliation by the powerful new king. But his rule would not be unchallenged for long. The Hokuten Knights, those that survived the Bethla Massacre, showed their dissatisfaction publicly. Accusing the king for plotting the murders of the five lords, they refused to acknowledge the new king and thus began yet another turbulent time for the kingdom of Ivalice."  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: I'm writing a story about the Hokuten rebelling against Delita (he's Nanten after all), but first I want to get the setting just right. After days of writing, this is all I can come up with. Oh well, just have to see how it goes I guess. And by Bethla Massacre, I'm referring to the poisoning of the Hokuten troops at a battlefield near Bethla (at least I think it's near Bethla), but I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. I just like to restate the obvious. 


	2. Chapter 1

A Knight's Pride  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Hear, hear the white lion roar  
Honed from a thousand battles  
He commands great strength  
The symbol of courage and honor  
Hear, hear the white lion weep  
Fallen in a single blow  
He has lost his fangs  
The symbol of death and tragedy."  
  
- a poem from an unnamed bard relating to the Hokuten's misfortune.   
  
  
The Academy, Magic City Gariland, A few days before the Lion War  
  
  
The Hokuten Academy was bustling with activity, the prospects of war causing mixed feelings in the ranks. Earlier that day, Prince Larg and Lord Dycedarg had visited the Academy and gave a riveting speech. The new cadets were confident, anxious to prove their mettle in combat and prove themselves as great warriors worthy of the name Hokuten. However the senior knights questioned the temerity of declaring war with the Nanten, although they were too loyal and too proud to say anything. But unbeknownst to any of them, three good friends had a secret meeting in the middle of the night to discuss the coming war.  
  
"It seems that our masters are set on fighting with the Nanten openly", said one of them.   
  
He is Anatoly Dagalier, a veteran sergeant, the lowest rank amongst the three assembled in the currently empty training hall.  
  
"There isn't much choice. Things are happening so fast, Prince Larg may risk losing the throne to Prince Goltana", said another.  
  
This time it was Philip de Payens, a decorated lieutenant, a brilliant tactician and Anatoly's superior.  
  
"I think it would be a good change", the third voice trailed off in silence.  
  
The last person was Charles Dagobert, also a decorated lieutenant and he suppossedly had killed an entire Nanten squad single-handedly.   
  
"What do you mean by that Charles?", Anatoly shot a glance towards his old friend.  
  
"The main force at Igros are quite busy lately, there's something furtive going on, I'm sure of it. I think an open battle with no false pretenses would do us some good".  
  
"Yes, sometimes I wonder what our masters are scheming at".  
  
"So would you disobey our masters if you found out their reasons and motivations are less than honorable?" said Philip.  
  
"Oh? And what exactly are you implying here?", growled Anatoly.  
  
"Answer my question first", Philip said it calmly.  
  
"Well... I guess I would follow my orders anyway".  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"No! I will follow my orders as it is my duty to follow them sir!" Anatoly half-shouted his answer.  
  
"I thought you would say that. I think I would have said the same thing with the same amount of reluctance as you. You know, I think that's why they posted us at the academy. Times sure have changed since Balbanes died ", said Philip, this time a trace of sadness in his voice. Anatoly was about to say something when Charles interrupted him.  
  
"Enough you two, I think I hear someone coming. Come on, we'll finish this some other time".   
  
The three left quietly, each pondering on the coming war.   
  
The next day proved to be an eventful one, orders to move out had finally been issued. By the time the sun was fully up, a steady stream of soldiers were already marching out of the academy. Charles Dagobert and his squad was amongst one of the first to move out. However, we find Philip and Anatoly still in the academy. Apparently,they had been reassigned to a new squad.   
  
"This reassignment was rather sudden. The brass doesn't like you much do they?", said Anatoly.  
  
"Hmmm, come on, we are to meet them at the yeoman's office", Philip replied and frowned as if in deep thought.  
  
The yeoman's office was filled with soldiers. It seems that Philip and Anatoly weren't the only ones to be reassigned. The two went straight to the yeoman's desk. The yeoman was a bookish type and a stickler for neatness, the larger than usual crowd seemed to bother him a lot. Philip whisked out a some papers and handed it over to the busy yeoman.  
  
"I see, Lt. Philip de Payens, your recruits are over there", the yeoman pointed to a group near the door.  
  
"What? What do you mean recruits?", asked Philip.  
  
"Oh God. Those must be the greenest bunch of soldiers I've ever seen", exclaimed Anatoly.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?", Philip screamed at the yeoman.  
  
"I-I'm sorry but according to these papers, that is the squad you are assigned to", the yeoman answered nervously.  
  
Philip crumpled the papers in his fist and went over to his new squad. Anatoly had to increase his pace to keep up with the angry lieutenant. He kept a calm face and cleared his throat. On cue Anatoly shouted to the new soldiers.  
  
"Attention! I am your new sergeant, Anatoly Dagalier. This is your new lieutenant, Philip de Payens. From now on you soldiers are under our command".  
  
The new soldiers scrambled to stand at an attention and gave a hearty salute to their new superior officers.   
  
"Alright, just gather your things and we'll head on out", said Philip rather nonchalantly.  
  
"You heard the lieutenant. Move it! Move it!", Anatoly repeated him.  
  
Finally, after an hour or so, the new squad are already on the road, marching at a steady pace to the Hokuten frontline base. As the sun climbed higher in the sky, the steady pace slowed to a crawl. Anatoly took this chance to ride aside Philip.  
  
"So what do you think?", asked Anatoly.  
  
"It's going to be bad. These recruits are young and...", Philip trailed off.  
  
"I know. But it's not like you to give up so easily".  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps. Anatoly..."  
  
"Yes lieutenant?"  
  
"We must do our best to make sure that they can make it back home safe. You understand?", Philip said this while staring off into the distance.  
  
Anatoly paused for a while and then nodded. There was only silence then, all the way to the Hokuten base camp.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
A/N: How's that for the character intro? I'm gonna focus on the these characters and maybe add some supporting characters later on. I didn't bother writing an intro for their new squad coz... well take a guess. Anyway, please read and review. 


End file.
